vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Janga
Janga, also known as Poison Claws Janga, is a foul-mouthed, maniacal being dressed in purple who seeks to harvest nightmares and use them for his own sinister purpose. He is a villain mentioned during Guntz's ending in Klonoa Beach Volleyball, makes his first official appearance in Klonoa Heroes and reprises his role as a major villain in Namco x Capcom. He has employed Joka to do his dirty work, and works with Garlen to see that his plans come to fruition. Guntz has taken it upon himself to get revenge on Janga for what he did to his father many years ago.. History Janga was originally a hunter who worked alongside Butz, Guntz's father, to search for the Darkness of Nahatomb. When Butz refused to revive Nahatomb, Garlen ordered Janga to kill him, and so he did, taking Butz's weapon with him. With Garlen and Joka as his new partners, he wanted to harvest nightmares and use them for his own sinister purpose. Klonoa Heroes Janga was first seen in the Ruins of the Moon, sending nightmares from the captive people within the ruins to the Lunar Base. Guntz soon recognized Janga as the one who killed his father, Butz, and had vowed to avenge his father by killing Janga. Realizing that Guntz is Butz's son, Janga laughed and fled into the depths of the ruins. Janga was soon found again by Guntz, this time Klonoa was with him. When Guntz tried to fire shots at Janga, the maniacal purple cat dodged the bullet, used Klonoa as a shield, and escaped, with Guntz angrily following suit. Guntz has chased Janga all the way from Ruins of the Moon in order to exact revenge against him for killing his father, Butz. But Janga is just too quick for Guntz to catch him, and he jested at Guntz's petty revenge. He couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Guntz only has a Bronze Hero Medal, making him third-rate. He then goes on to say that Butz's Hero Medal was gold, and showed off a little keepsake of his own from Guntz's father, right before taking a cheap shot at Guntz and escaping deep into Volk City. Janga was pursued by Guntz until he was cornered in one of the deepest corners of the Underground Factory. But even then, Guntz couldn't manage to catch Janga, leaving an opening for Janga to attack. He rant into Guntz, knocking him down, and then told him that he wouldn't be using his poison claws to kill Guntz...but the gun of his own father! A shot was fired, and Janga escaped, unaware that Guntz survived the gunfire. On the Moon World, Janga was once again confronted by Guntz, along with Klonoa and Pango. Janga revealed to Guntz that it was Butz who had found the method of the Darkness of Nahatomb, but he didn't want to use it, to which Janga resorted to killing him. Guntz then enaged Janga in battle. After being defeated by the heroes, Janga can hardly believe that he lost. But just as Guntz tells him it is the end, Janga apologizes and begs to Guntz for forgiveness. He tells them that he was only following Garlen's orders and that he should be forgiven, as Butz would not be happy if Guntz decided to kill him right then. Irritated, Guntz is having a difficult time hearing Janga out, as Janga continues to explain that he was going to betray Garlen right from the start and that his crimes should be overlooked. Guntz considers this, and finally says, "...Shameful. It is shameful that I had run after such a darned fellow, and tears fall." Janga is speechless. Shooting his gun Janga's hat off as a warning, Guntz tells Janga to leave and never appear before him again, and the purple cat flees. However, Janga lunged for Guntz out of nowhere to strike him with his poison claws in a sneak attack, but Klonoa intervened, taking the strike instead and is poisoned. Enraged, Guntz fired a few shots at Janga, injuring him. Despite being injured, Janga laughed and told him that Klonoa was going to the other world by his poison. As he was stepping away, Janga accidentally stumbled back into a pit and plummeted into the darkness to his death. Personality Janga is foul-mouthed, aggressive, alcoholic, rude and crazy. He is also a cowardly villain who will run off when he sees he's met his match. He is by no means a character to be respected as he is also a betrayer against his own team as shown in Namco x Capcom. But he is highly intelligent as he kidnaps Lolo so Klonoa's ring won't work. Whenever he snickers, he sneers in his signature laugh, 'Kikikiki..." In Namco x Capcom, he shows an interest in the character Felicia from Darkstalkers, who finds him repulsive. Weapons and Abilities So far Janga's only weapon appears to be his claws hence the nickname "Janga of Poison Claws." His claws can inject a deadly poison to whoever he slashes or pierces his claws with. He is also extremely agile, easily dodging gunfire. As shown in his boss fight, he also has the ability to create copies of himself. When he does this, he does one of two attacks; he can do a scissor attack that has two chances of hitting, and the other is when he splits into four and releases a boomerang-like attack. When he does the second kind of splitting attack, there is a long pause so you can attack Janga. Category:Namco Bandai Characters Category:Klonoa Characters Category:Game Boy Advance Debut Category:All Characters